Cryo Facility
Gyges Cryo Facility is the starting location of NEO Scavenger. Here, the player's character wakes up from his prolonged suspended animation in the cryo-sleep pod number 05. Cryo Chamber During this first encounter, the player is presented with the character's first sensations after a rather sudden wake up and is faced by the first problem to solve - some wild beast, approaching fast from somewhere deeper within the compound. The player can choose to escape by jumping out the window (getting cut and bringing the beast up to the world map with him) or react to the upcoming danger depending on skills available (the beast will either die or disappear): *Athletic - dive through window (without getting cut) *Hacking - hack the door to stay shut *Mechanic or Electrician - Rig the door to stay shut *Hiding - find someplace to hide *Botany - use knowledge of plants to intimidate it *Medic - emergency-dump another stasis tank (Who is dumped appears to have no differenating effect, as they are already dead.) *Strong or Melee - prepare to fight it (Dogman dies, but player is injured in the process) *Strong + Melee - prepare to kick its ass (to get a security recording of character killing the dogman bare-handed and to avoid injuries.) In all cases involving the dogman's death, the corpse left behind can be harvested for both it's meat and, with the aid of the Trapping skill, the Dogman Fur Coat. After dealing with the beast, which turns out to be a dogman, in any way other than escaping (in which case character is automatically moved onto the world map) the player can choose to check computer console for any info about himself, climb out of the window into the world outside (entering world map without risking any cuts) or use Tracking skill to search the place for some additional clues. After leaving the facility, the player can decide to scavenge the hex on which the Cryo Facility stands. It will contain a unique scavenging location - the facility itself, that serves as a tutorial on scavenging of sorts (it is totally safe to search, no accidents can happen here). Doing so will uncover a Broken Window entry item, which allows the character to return inside the Facility examine it further. Few other skills can also be used to find one of the guaranteed items: * Medic - allows to find a First Aid Kit (with random medical contents) * Eagle Eye - allows to find a Multitool Once back inside, the player can choose for the character to examine the Computer Console (allowing him to discover the bank data, if he have not done so before) or go deeper into the Facility, allowing him to discover the Examination Room 17. Examination Room 17 The place is relatively safe and sheltered from outside conditions and, after initial discovery, can be used as a very good campsite (needs to be manually switched, with open field that is chosen by default, at the Camp menu). It can be even further upgraded by fixing electrical panel (requires Electrician) to get lighting and HVAC vent (requires Mechanic) to get the facility heated. Exploit If the HVAC and Electrical panel are repeatedly examined the player can generate an infinite amount of paper scraps usable as fletching.Category:Locations Category:Plot Encounters The papers also list what will be need to fix the heat and the light.